


The Knight & The Dragon King

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Extended Universes [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Developing Friendships, Dragons, F/M, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, King Cassian, Knight Jyn, Knights - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, POV Alternating, Slow Build, Tags will be updated accordingly, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Jyn Erso is an errant knight, a former member of the band of Saw Gerrera and she hates the nascent Empire. They took her parents away from her and she will do what she can to stop them.Cassian Andor is King of Fest, sees it solemn duty to protect his Kingdom against Palpatine and his army. His life is one of duty, and he and only some selected few know the truth to why Fest is protected by a dragon or in some cases, Dragons. He hates Palpatine and his men with a passion and he will do his utmost best to end Palpatine's plans.Now, together they will fight the Palpatine and his Empire with all their might. And perhaps, find something for themselves along the way.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Ahsoka Tano, Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Jyn Erso & Saw Gerrera
Series: Extended Universes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341547
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Jyn I

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a 100 word drabble of Jyn being a knight and Cassian a King, so I decided to expand on it.

Jyn takes the sword in memory of her mother.

She does it because she hates The Empire. She does it because her father chose to serve them instead of following her mother’s example and die fighting them. She hates them because both parents left her behind, her mother unwillingly, her father without much fight. Her father – Galen Erso – had arranged that she would be taken in by a fallen knight, Saw Gerrera – and his band of errant bandits.

She was only nine when it happened, but she recalled in perfect detail how her mother had stood up against Lord Krennic, only to be downed by an arrow by one of his personal guard. Her father had simply surrendered after.

She had had nightmares for a week after that.

Saw had taken her in, put a wooden sword in her hands and began her training. Her training had been merciless. From early sun up to late sundown, she rarely had time to rest. She was taught history, how to wield weapons with proficiency, how to fight in bodily combat if needed. Saw made sure that she could fight enemies that were bigger and stronger than her.

“If you’re to survive, Jyn, you must use whatever advantage you can,” Saw had told her. And he had proceeded to show her how. How to be faster, how to hide weapons on her person, how to hunt, how to find water, how to heal simple wounds, how to offer a mercy kill should it was necessary. Tries to teach her magic, but she fails at it, she doesn’t have the ability, something her mother believed in so deeply. But most importantly, he teaches her to survive.

That is when she learns why Krennic recruited her father: His alchemy. And her father’s knowledge of it would allow the Empire to create more weapons using it. She hates her father then. She gives him up for dead after that.

She’s  fif teen when Saw gives her her first full suit of armor. She wears it and begins to train with it, teaching her muscles to deal with the extra weight. Her anger is what pushes her forward. Her loneliness and grief also do.

She remains with Saw and his band for the next  six years. Throughout all that time, she fights alongside them. She fights against Palpatine’s army of butchers. Swears to herself that as long as she can breath, she will continue to fight. To do everything within her power to make sure no other child is left orphan. That Palpatine’s desire for conquer dies with him. That the Kingdoms and Queendoms can survive again without going to their knees.

A lofty goal, she knows. But she sees the terror that Palpatine’s army brings, and it sparks rage within her. A desire for blood unlike any other. So she fights and follows Saw and his orders as best she can. 

That is her life until she turns twenty one.

One day,  Saw sends her on a mission, she needs to meet with a spy, someone who has been deep in cover inside of Palpatine’s army. She is reluctant to go alone, but Saw says that she alone must go. She goes in the end, the small inn she is supposed to meet the spy is comfortable, she enjoys a meal that for once she didn’t cook. And waits.

She waits for five days, but no one comes.

On the night of the fifth day, she pays for her stay and her food and makes her way back to Saw’s hide out. She finds it empty. She looks around, frantic and screaming for Saw, only silence answers.

She turns the whole place upside down, finds no trace as to where Saw and his band went. She only finds her newest suit of armor and her things. Anger and grief threaten to swallow her whole. She collapses on the floor and cries, she’s alone again. The odd family that she had found is gone. She’s on her own. Cries until she no longer has any tears left,  then sleeps on the floor.

The next morning, she awakes and once more calls for Saw. Then, the events of the previous night come crashing down on her, she looks around – the place is empty. So, she does the only thing she can, collect her things. Dons her armor and goes back into the town and the inn. She speaks with people, they are worried, with Palpatine intending to create a whole empire, they worry when it will be when their turn to try and fend him off.

She knows that Palpatine has a particularly strong wizard, one that no other wizard or witch has been able to match. One that has left behind a trail of corpses. That is when she remembers. Remembers of the so-called Alliance, but she’s not sure if she could trust them, at least not completely. 

Saw had spoken of Fest once, said that Fest had joined the Alliance and that the kingdoms in it had celebrated their joining. Because Fest had been able to throw away every invasion attempt.

Because Fest had a weapon no one had: A dragon.

She wonders if she should go to Fest, if she should go and offer her services to its King. At least she wouldn’t be wondering alone then. So, she asks around about Fest. What she finds pleases her, a noble King who does his best to protect his people and people who love their King. People who try and help other Kingdoms who need it

So, she stays on the inn for two more days, buys things she will need and then makes her way to Fest. Even if she can’t serve the King directly, she will join his army and continue to fight the nascent Empire with all of her might. Worst case scenario, she will find some employment and work a humble job and live.

She travels for two and a half months, stopping only for the necessities. But keeps pushing forward, until she arrives to the entrance of the Kingdom of Fest. There are guards at the door, armor in blue with a dragon on the chest piece.

“Who goes there!” One of the guards call. “And what brings you to Fest?”

Jyn takes her helmet off, hand going to the pommel of her sword, then looks at the guard, “I am Jyn Erso, an errant knight. And I am here to offer my services to the King and his army.”

The guard, an older man comes closer and inspects her. “And how do I know you’re not a spy for the Empire and Palpatine?”

Jyn scowls, fierce and angry, “Because,” she all but spits out. “I’d rather cut my own throat than serve that bastard. I was trained by Saw Gerrera.”

That gets their attention, the man comes closer until he’s right next to her horse. “Saw? You trained with that ruffian?”

“Yes, after the Lord Krennic killed my mother. But now, Saw and I have parted ways,” she swallows down the bitterness that comes. “And I want to serve and fight the Empire, so here I came, after hearing of Fest’s fight against Palpatine and his army.”

The man considers her, rubs his short beard. “Fine, you may enter. But with a warning, should you be not who you say you are, there will consequences, King Cassian can be ruthless against the Empire and spies, so watch yourself girl.”

Jyn gives the man a jerky nod, “Of course, I’d expect no less.”

The man nods in turn to her and turns to his fellow guards, “Open the gate!” Then turns back to her. “There is an inn called  _‘The Sleeping Dragon’_ go there if you need shelter. The King receives its people on Mondays and Wednesdays, if you wish to appeal to him directly. If not, the first barracks lay close to the entrance, two hours walk, less on your horse, the building is black as all military building s are. Good luck.”

“Thank you,” She turns towards the gate, it’s been opened and she pushes Star forward.

Begins to take in the Kingdom. Everything’s clean, even now at the very entrance there is greenery, fruit trees and clean water fountains. One in particular calls her attention, it’s made of black stone and has a message in it, she read its and sighs relieved, this particular fountain is for animals. Lets Star drink before continuing on.

She debates as to whether she should just go to the barracks or seek the King. She decides for the King. So she pushes forward and asks around for the inn the guard told her. When she finds it, she gives Star to a stable hand and goes inside with her things, gets a room, a bath and hot food.

She’s tired of all the travel, so she eats her food in silence, savoring the stew and listening to the chatter around her. People seem happy, she overhears people praising their King for being just. She begins to nod into her food, so she hurries to finish and asks for her bath.

The bath finishes soothing her and she feels her eyes begin to close once more, so she hurries to dry herself and her hair as best she can, fortunately, her hair is short. Then she lays on the bed, holds the kyber crystal her mother gave her and then falls asleep. 

That night, she dreams of going into battle atop a black dragon.


	2. Cassian I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian remembers the first time he saw his father turn into a dragon. He had been a child of six, and he had stood in silent awe as his father turned into a magnificent beast. Dark green and horned, but the eyes had not changed at all, they were the same soft brown his father had, kindness written in them.

Cassian remembers the first time he saw his father turn into a dragon. He had been a child of six, and he had stood in silent awe as his father turned into a magnificent beast. Dark green and horned, but the eyes had not changed at all, they were the same soft brown his father had, kindness written in them.

“We have been blessed, my son,” his father had told him after he returned to human form. “We have been given a chance to keep our people safe, for what can take down a dragon?”

“Nothing can, papa!” That had been his reply.

For all the good the dragon shifting had done his father. It had struck down as ironic that Jeron Andor, King of Fest would die from illness. He’d been ten, his mother had become his regent, and he had the court’s mage a kind witch by the name of Ahsoka Tano teach him the mysteries of shifting as much as she could, given that she herself was not a shifter. Fortunately, his forefathers had written down everything, so all the Andor bloodline would be well informed.

He had first shifted into a dragon two years later. His mother had given him a sad look, “Your father would have been proud, my son. I am very proud.”

Only those high in command were allowed to know about the shifting. The high council too, it was necessary and something that never left the palace walls. Those who vied for positions of power, were put through trials that meant to weed out those who would take the easy way out. Ahsoka would oversee them.

But shifting into a dragon was not the only thing he learned. He was taught to use the sword, the bow and arrow, how to brew potions as he had not inherited his mother’s magic, he learned politics, how to farm and fish, how to sew and mend. He was the King of Fest, and his duty was to be able to be a father to his people.

So, he does what he knows he must. Throws himself to learn everything, he trains until his arms ache, he listens to his people, lets them know him in turn, mends his clothing and doesn’t complain anytime the needle meets his fingers, he hunts and gives the animal to those who lack food. He spends hours going over treaties, laws and whatever is put in front of him, if only to make sure that his people are well taken care off.

He also trains his dragon form.

He spends hours learning how to shift, hours learning to lift himself of the ground with his wings, hours how to summon fire and blast it away. He does everything that he’s supposed to do, because he knows that the time will come that he will have to march into battle and defend his people.

The man called Palpatine and his nascent empire are slowly taking over. And he will be damned if he lets Fest fall. So he trains like there’s no tomorrow.

He actually wins his first battle at fifth teen. It’s not a full battle, if he’s completely honest, it’s more like a small skirmish, but he wins it all the same in human form. He sees no need to shift into a dragon and burn his enemies away. Not yet anyway. He’d also like to have a surprise waiting for Palpatine should the man come calling. Or for the wizard only known as Vader.

Then a slight problem arises, when Ahsoka asks what is he going to do if he’s needed in battle in dragon form, but should be seen leading his army. The solution comes to him surprisingly easy, a decoy. They find a man who has the same proportions as he does, someone loyal to Fest and himself. So, the people will see their King armored, helmet closed ride to battle and then, they will see the dragon come. Ahsoka can cast a spell to make the decoy’s voice sound like him. Ahsoka laughs, “Well thought out, Cassian.”

He’s always wondered why his people can’t be told he’s the dragon. “Because, that would make you a bigger target,” Ahsoka tells him with a hint of sadness. “With you dead, it would be easier to sow discord.”

He can see the wisdom in her words. So he listens and never tells anyone but those who work directly with him about the shitfing. He bonds with his guards, those closest to himself and makes a small family.

Then, he looses his mother to Palpatine. She was making a diplomatic visit on his name, when an assassin caught with her, poison in her cup. It takes all his might not to turn into a dragon and burn down everything. Ahsoka, bless her heart, holds him and lets him cry until he has no more tears; she only rubs his back and sings lullabies to him. He falls asleep, exhausted.

His mother’s death only spurns him forward. He pushes himself onward, he trains harder, he fortifies Fest, continues his work for his people and above all things, he works on his shifting and dragon abilities. Ahsoka tells him she’s proud of him, that he is doing both his parents proud, he believes her, because Ahsoka has never lied to him. Even when it would be for the best, she has never lied and he is grateful for that. His work makes him deal with people who would lie to him, but it’s a comforting thought to know that at least, Ahsoka will always tell him the truth.

The first full fight against the Empire happens two days after his twenty-first birthday. The celebrations have ended, when late at night, a guard rushes forward with another man upon a horse. He looks at the man, who is bone tired and about to pass out of exhaustion. “Palpatine has sent a force against Fest, your Majesty,” the man speaks. “He wants to test Fest defenses.”

“And how would you know it?” He asks the man.

“Because I am a deserter of his army,” the man answers, doesn’t shy away from the gasps that erupt in the hall. “I am tired of seeing the man’s cruelty. He calls it freedom, but it’s nothing more than servitude without any returns. He wants slaves, not people.”

“What is your name?”

“My name, your Majesty, is Kay. Kay Tueso. I was a spy. I know you have no reason to believe me, and I will do whatever I must to prove I speak the truth.”

“Very well, Ahsoka, the truth serum.”

Turns out, the man is being honest. That is when he rushes and calls for an emergency council, informs his generals of the upcoming threat. A small force is put together, his decoy changes into his armor and he rushes towards the tunnel. The tunnel his father once taught him, a special passageway that ends in a cave near the mountains just outside of the walls of Fest.

Once he arrives there, he leaves his horse there and makes for the exit. He looks up, the sun shines and the skies are clear, so he shitfs. One moment he is there in two legs, the next, a large dragon stands where King Cassian Andor once stood. And he takes to the skies, relishes for a moment the freedom that comes from flight.

Watches as his army moves to meet Palpatine’s army. He roars in warning, the men of the Empire in their white and black armors look up, some yell in shock, but he doesn’t care, he flies low enough for them to take a good luck to his form and then, he breathes in and the next exhale is pure fire.

He lays waste to Palpatine’s army, doesn’t touch his men and women. Pretends to pay homage to the king, then once more takes to sky. And that is how his battle begins. A battle that he knows he will fight so long as he lives, he will protect Fest first and foremost, but if he can, he will aid his neighbors too. Palpatine is getting too greedy and he will not allow that man a moment’s peace so long as he breathes.

Cassian Jeron Andor is King of Fest, a dragon shifter, a man who loves his people and the freedom they have, and he swears to himself that he’d rather die than allow them to fall.


	3. Jyn II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to her turn, she draws her sword with care; she doesn’t want to spook the guards around him, lays it on the floor and goes down on one knee. “I am Jyn Erso,” she starts. “An errand knight that seeks to serve you, that seeks to fight the Empire by your side your Majesty.”

Monday morning and Jyn rises with the sun. So very used to it from all the years with Saw. She takes a bath, it would not do to see the King dirty, even if she’s only been in Fest for four days.

She washes and wears clean clothes, dons her chain mail but opts out of wearing full armor. She doesn’t know how the King would react to seeing her in it. But still places her sword at her side. Eats some food and asks for directions.

She finds the palace easy enough, it’s at the very end of Fest and it’s white in color. The walls are high and she can see men patrolling atop the walls. She only hopes the King listens to her, that he would be generous enough to allow her a spot in his army. A hopeful part of her wishes that the King would allow her to serve him directly, but she knows that it will likely not be so. She’ll be a stranger to him, why should he pick someone of dubious origin?

Nonetheless, she rides towards the palace. She’s let in after speaking to the guard, another one escorts her, she pays him no mind. Instead, she looks around and likes what she sees, greenery all over. There are trees and flowers, water fountains and she can see the mountains that lay just behind the palace walls. The air feels clean and fresh.

The guard who escorts her, takes Star away once she’s at the palace door. She stands tall and proud and walks in, follows the direction of a servant and she’s always looking around. For being a palace, the place has a humble feel to it. How odd. She arrives at the grand hall, there are other people waiting for the doors to open.

And once they do, she gasps. For all the humble feeling the first part of the palace felt, here in this hall, she feels the display of power. The floors are white marble with the black silhouette of a dragon on it, crystal chandeliers hang from the ceilings, tapestries on the wall display past victories, courtiers line the sides of the halland of course, the King.

King Cassian is already sitting on his throne. He’s handsome, she admits. Taller than her, she knows, even if he’s sitting and he’s far away from her, she can tell that he is. On the lean side of things, but she knows better than to underestimate him. He wears dove gray trousers and a dark blue tunic with embroidery in paler blue. His hair and eyes are dark and his skin is golden. A simple golden circlet on his head finishes his look. Regal.

They are ushered into a line, she doesn’t protest. She knows that she must have the patience now, else, her options will not be good. She doesn’t want to give a bad impression on the King. She can bite her tongue, if only for a bit. She can wait.

And wait she does, there are twenty or so people in front of her, everyone with a different problem that requires the King’s attention. Much to her surprise, the King never looks bored, he asks questions of his people and she feels a shiver go down her spine as he speaks, she likes his voice. There’s a certain accent to it, but she likes the ring it has.

The King’s patience is tested, but never once does he loses his control. He sits on his throne, listening, asking, granting things, denying others and of course, talking to his subjects. She likes that about the King, he seems invested in his people’s well being. She can respect that.

When it comes to her turn, she draws her sword with care; she doesn’t want to spook the guards around him, lays it on the floor and goes down on one knee. “I am Jyn Erso,” she starts. “An errand knight that seeks to serve you, that seeks to fight the Empire by your side your Majesty.”

The hall falls into a collective shock. She doesn’t care, she keeps her eyes on the King, watches as he arches an eyebrow. “And why,” his voice is slow and measured. “Do you wish to join my army against Palpatine?”

The way he utters the name Palpatine makes her shiver, she can hear the hatred in his voice. Good, at least she knows she’s not the only one that hates the man. Even if her hatred is aimed more towards Lord Krennic, one of the men at Palpatine’s service, she’s no less angry at Palpatine himself. “Because Lord Krennic killed my mother,” she hears the gasps all around her. “Because Lord Krennic wanted my father, my mother stood up to him, she was downed by an arrow thanks to his personal guard.” She doesn’t bother hiding the anger and bitterness of her voice.

The King watches her in silence, she doesn’t look away. Many would call it insolence, but she calls it defiance. Let the King know that she will fight the Empire, that her fight is personal and full of wrath.

“And why would Lord Krennic want your father, Lady Erso?”

“Because my father’s Galen Erso, an alchemist.” She hesitates for a moment, then decides honesty is the best policy here and now. “A _fire_ alchemist.”

More gasps go around the room, she watches as a black woman approaches the King, she the whispers something into the King’s ear and he nods at the woman. “I see,” the King speaks to her once more. “Lady Erso, those are distressing news. And I give you my sincere condolences on the loss of your mother. If you truly wish to serve, then, you will.” The King turns towards his right. “General Draven.”

An older man, dressed in green approaches, bows to the King. “Yes, my King?”

“Make sure that Lady Erso has a place under your watch. But not right now, there is something I wish to speak with her privately. Please escort her to my solar.”

“Of course my King.” The man turns to face her, “If you were to follow me, Lady Erso.”

She turns to the King, bows and retrieves her sword and places it back on her scabbard. “Thank you my King. You will not regret the chance you’ve given me.”

The King nods once. She stands and follows General Draven out, he leads her to an elegant chamber, it has a desk and several chairs. She sits and waits. Fortunately, she doesn’t wait too long. Fifteen minutes at most, the King enters the room, followed by General Draven, the woman she saw speaking to the King and three guards. She rises quickly and bows again. Let it not be said that Jyn Erso had no manners.

“Sit Lady Erso,” The King says and he himself sits opposite of her. “This is the Lady Ahsoka Tano, a dear friend and councilor of mine. Wizard extraordinaire. And of course, you’ve already met General Draven.”

She nods towards the Lady Ahsoka, who gives her a gentle smile. “My thanks your Majesty, a pleasure meeting you both.”

“Lady Erso, forgive me for being blunt, but it’s terribly important that we ask,” Lady Ahsoka says. “Your father was brought in to work for the Empire, yes?”

She frowns, she had already said so. “Yes, I didn’t hear much because I was hidden, but I know that Lord Krennic wanted my father because of his alchemy, because of his ability to manipulate fire.”

The three of them share a look that make her uneasy. “Lady Erso,” The King speaks. “I won’t lie and pretend that this doesn’t worry me, because it _does_. The fact that Palpatine is looking to control fire is alarming indeed.”

She doesn’t know what to say, what can she say? That her father is helping a man to do his best to subjugate others? “Sir, I know that the sins of my father shouldn’t be mine to carry, but I swear that I will fight against him if I must. For my mother.”

The King gives her a knowing look, then nods. “I know, Lady Erso, I believe you. I understand your desire for revenge for your mother, because I share it.” The King gave her a rueful smile. “They killed my mother too.”

Her eyes widen, she would’ve never expected the King to have such a personal connection against the Empire, much less anything in common with her. Kings are supposed to be high and mighty, and yet, before her is a handsome man whose sorrows she can almost read in his eyes. “I’m sorry for your loss your Majesty,” she says at last.

“I hope you understand,” the King starts again. “That I still will keep an eye on you, if you’re a spy…”

“I will be dealt with,” she finishes for him. She should be offended, but if his own mother, a Queen was killed by the Empire, he has no reason why to trust her with a special connection to the Empire. And she understands why she was placed under General Draven. “And I will do my utmost to show you I speak the truth.”

“Who trained you?” The King asks, curiously.

“Saw Gerrera,” she doesn’t lie.

The King’s eyebrows shot up, his lips curl into a wry smile. “Well then, if anyone hates the Empire more than I, is him. But he also hates others, so… behave Lady Erso, don’t prove me wrong.”

With that, the King, Ahsoka and two guards leave. Only General Draven and a guard remain, “Come with me, Lady Erso, I will take you to your new lodgings.”

She follows him outside and Star is returned to her, Draven gets his own horse and they make way to the barracks that are closest to the palace. It’s a ten minute ride, she’s given a small tour and taken to a room. It’s a simple room, but she finds that doesn’t mind, it has a bed, a dresser, a small table and a chair and a trunk.

“Breakfast is eaten between seven and eight, there’s a midday meal between two and three, dinner’s nine to ten, all meals are announced with a bell. But if you are hungry, allowances are given for a small meal. Any questions?” Draven asks.

“I need to get my armor from the inn, may I go and collect it?”

“You may, something else?”

“No, thank you.”

Draven leaves her alone then and she all but collapses on the bed. She removes her sword and rests it against the wall. She’s done it, she will get her wish. She will fight against the Empire alongside Fest.

The King’s words ring in her ears, she has no plans to make him regret the chance he’s given her. She will be his best warrior. Palpatine should be shaking in his robes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, hope you all enjoy the story and don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
